Lost and Found
by limerickBoy
Summary: Wyatt, Melinda and Phin are the next Charmed Ones but what happens when Melinda dies? Only for the boys to discover a younger man...who looks a lot like their mother. AU.


**Summary: **Wyatt, Melinda and Phin are the next Charmed Ones but what happens when Melinda dies? Only for the boys to discover a younger man...who looks a lot like their mother. AU.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing...well I do own Phinnaeus, so I guess I own one thing!

**Characters: **Wyatt Halliwell, Phinnaeus Halliwell, Melinda Halliwell, Christopher Perry/Halliwell, Piper Halliwell, Leo Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell, Paige Matthews, Coop, Henry Mitchell.

**Rating: **T for language.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lost and Found

Chapter 1: Prologue

_"Honey look, this is your baby brother." Piper Halliwell said softly as she showed her 8-year-old son his new baby brother. Wyatt smiled brightly as he looked at the newest family member. He's over getting jealous of his siblings, he stopped that when Melinda was a couple months old. _

_"What's his name?" Wyatt asked _

_"Christopher." Leo said and Wyatt simply smiled more as his infant brother's emerald eyes fluttered open. He gurgled happily when he saw Wyatt for the first time and he reached out to grab him, it didn't matter to the baby what he grabbed he just wanted to touch Wyatt. _

_Wyatt held out his hand and Chris grabbed his finger and held onto it for a moment before he managed to get the digit into his mouth and Wyatt let out a giggle when Chris did it since he was tickling his finger. _

_"I think he likes you." Piper said smiling and Wyatt gave her a disbelieving look. _

_"Puh-lease, he loves me and I love him too." _

23-year-old Wyatt Halliwell sat up in his bed and he ran a hand through his tussled blonde curls. For some reason he's been having dreams about his youngest brother for almost a week, which always manages to keep him up every night and all night.

He failed.

It was his job to protect his youngest brother and he failed. Chris was taken by demons when he was barely a month old...they took him from right underneath Wyatt's nose and he failed to stop them.

He laid back down and stared up at his ceiling, what did he do that was _so _horrible? All his life people around him have died. First his dad, this is aunt Phoebe then Paige followed by their husbands...Piper died 5 years ago and Melinda died 2 days ago, her funeral is tomorrow.

Wyatt glanced at the clock and closed his eyes with a soft groan. It was only 1:24 in the morning and he knew if he tried to go back to sleep he'd have a dream about Chris or a nightmare about Melinda. Either way he was screwed.

He quietly got out of his bed and slipped on his robe before he headed downstairs to the kitchen. He turned on the light and made his way to the coffee maker, maybe if he had enough cups of it no one would notice how tired he looks.

The tired blonde sat down at the kitchen table and rested his elbows on the table before burring his handsome face in his hands as he closed his eyes. He managed to slip into a light sleep but was jostled from his dreamless sleep when the coffee machine started to beep.

"Damn coffee." He muttered before he stood up and grabbed a cup out of the cupboard and he poured himself a glass of black coffee, they were out of sugar and creamer and well...everything. Wyatt however didn't feel like going shopping and neither did Phin, meaning they were going to suffer for a while.

"Can't sleep either?" a voice asked and Wyatt glanced up and looked at his brunette brother.

"No." Wyatt answered shortly and Phinnaeus got a cup of coffee and sat down across from his brother.

"Nightmares?"

"Sorta in-between nightmares and dreams." Wyatt said

"Oh. Chris." Phin said

"Yeah, I just can't stop thinking about him suddenly." Wyatt said and Phin simply nodded at his elder brother. He'd found himself wondering about his baby brother recently as well.

"What exactly happened to him Wy?" Phin asked and he didn't miss Wyatt stiffen as his jaw clenched. "You don't have to answer that."

"Demons...they took him," Wyatt said softly a moment later. "He was barely even a month old when they got him...I...it's my fault, his crib was right next to my bed and I didn't even wake up...I should have sensed them."

"It wasn't your fault Wy." Phinnaeus said firmly and Wyatt simply chuckled softly as he shook his head.

"You wouldn't understand Phin, you're the baby...I'm the eldest, it's my job to look after you guys and I can't even do that right. Melinda's dead, Chris is missing, you're not going to college..." Wyatt trailed off.

"Wy, that's my decision and I just don't want to go right now." Phin said

"Right, you probably just don't want to leave incase I try to commit suicide right?" Wyatt asked looking up at him.

"I know you wouldn't do that Wyatt, that's the lowest thing you can do...it's not like you, I just wanna be here for you and college was never in my plans anyways. I'm just gonna take over P3 or Charmed for mom."

"God Phin, you shouldn't have to! You're a flipping genius and you can go to any college you want! Yet you're staying here for no reason, you should go and live your life." Wyatt said

"I don't want to," Phin said simply as he finished his coffee. He walked over to the sink and put the cup in the sink. "G'night bro." Wyatt stayed silent so Phin left the kitchen and headed back upstairs.

"Goodnight bro." Wyatt repeated quietly as he lightly rubbed his thumb against the warm cup. 15 years. In the last 15 years of his life he's lost his entire family one way or another, now it's only him and Phin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Honey, can you do the dishes?" Susan Perry asked as she poked her head into her son's room.

"Yeah, sure mom." Chris responded but he made no move to get up from his desk.

"Now?" she asked smiling and Chris smiled back.

"Can you give me a couple minutes? I'm trying to finish a drawing for art." Chris said and Susan walked in and stood behind her son and looked at the picture of a man, he had shoulder length curly blonde hair, bright blue eyes and wore a smile on his handsome face.

"Who's that?" she asked frowning slightly.

"I'm not sure...he was just in a dream, it's nothing." The brunette teen shrugged

"You had a dream about him?" she asked raising an eyebrow and Chris rolled his emerald eyes.

"Puh-lease mom, it's not one of _those _dreams, he...I can't really remember it to be honest...it was weird." Chris replied

"Do you remember anything else from it?" she asked curiously.

"Well yeah actually, there was another guy and a girl too," Chris said. "The...the girl died though by some creepy looking guy."

"So it was a nightmare?" Susan asked

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Mom, I'm going out." An elder boy said as he walked past Chris's door.

"Ryan!" Susan screamed and Ryan slowly walked backwards and looked into the room.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you going, with who and when are you coming home?" she asked and Ryan rolled his chocolate eyes.

"I'm going to the movies with Madison so I'll be home around 10." Ryan said

"Okay, where's Danielle?" Susan asked

"Where else? In her room," Ryan replied. "See ya lil bro."

"Bye." Chris said and Ryan walked down the hallway.

"I have got to do something about her." Susan said

"Huh?" Chris asked frowning.

"Your sister." Susan said

"Oh. Mom Dani just...isn't social." Chris said about his elder sister.

"I realize that, just...maybe you can get her out of her room." Susan suggested and Chris dropped his pencil. No way he was going _**anywhere**_ near her bedroom, last time he went in there he was 8 and she pushed him out the window, luckily they only have a one story house and he fell into a bush.

"Um, I, uh, well, mom, I...I would love to really, I would, but I uhh, um, dishwasher!" Chris suddenly screamed before running out his room and Susan shook her head looking at the picture one more time before she left the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So what do you guys think? I don't think I've found a story like this yet so I thought maybe I'd post it and see what you guys think, so please review! **

_Basic Character Info:_

Wyatt (male; 23-years-old)

Melinda (female; 21-years-old; deceased)

Phinnaeus (male; 19-years-old)

Christopher (male; 15-years-old)

Ryan (male; 20-years-old)

Danielle (female; 20-years-old)

Susan (female; 39 years old)


End file.
